School! Wait? HIGH SCHOOL!
by miss.prissypants25
Summary: This is 2 years after A Amazing Story. Kendra, Ashleigh, and Renessmee are going to high school. What do you think will happen to them? Alert: aperences from tons of people.
1. First Day: Morning rpov

**Hey guys. It's my second story. It is a sequel. Hope you like it.**

_**I don't own twilight.**_

* * *

**#Nessie's point of view#**

_Tonight I walk into the bedroom_

_You were visibly upset_

_Telling me I made a bad move_

_And I didn't do nothing_

_You start screaming, wake the neighbors_

_And now everybody's out for blood_

_I didn't want no confrontation_

_Because of you that's what I've got_

_Well, you've gotta chill out_

'_Cause, baby, I don't want to fight with you_

_And every battle we fought_

_Just made us look like fools_

_No, you can't have a world war III_

_If there's only one side fighting_

_And you know, whoa, oh_

_That there's lessens left to learn_

_Every time you attack_

_Doesn't drive me to fight you back_

_And I know, whoa, oh_

_That I'll never let it be world war III_

_World war III, let me tell'em_

Wow. I can't believe it is morning. OMG!!! It is the first day of high school and me and my mom have to pick up Ashleigh and Kendra.

I got out of bed, ran to my bathroom, and got into my outfit. Aunt Alice helped me pick it out. It is a black skirt with pink leggings, a blue three quarter length sleeve shirt with a denim vest. My shoes are pink ballet flats.

Aunt Rose was then there to do my hair and my makeup. When it was done, it was full of curls. I had light pink eye shadow with a clear lip-gloss.

I went to the kitchen and got some pop tarts. Then my dad came in.

"You look so beautiful, Nessie." My dad said to me.

"Thanks dad." I loved him so much. It's a good thing him and me will love forever.

Then my mom came in. "Nessie. We have to leave and go to the living room so everyone can say good bye.

"Ok then." I said as I finished my pop tart.

We then ran to the living room and everyone was in a row. I first hugged my Grandpa Calisle. Then it was my Grandma Esme, who will pick me up from school. Then it was Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, who helped me not be nerves. Then Aunt Rosalie, and Uncle Emmett, who toke me into his big bear hug and I could hear my Aunt Alice and Rosalie growl. He put me down and I gave my dad a hug and kiss. Then me and my mom got into my dad's Volvo and was off to get Ash first.

* * *

**Hope you guys like this chapter. Do you think that it should be all in Renessmee's point of view or not. Please review.**

**Dimitriandrosehathaway: *runs up to me and is huffing* B-b-b-b-bo-bob i-i-i-is m-mi-mi-missing!**

**Me: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!**

**Dimitriandrosehathaway: HE IS MISSING!!!!!!**

**Me: Lets go find him.**

**Dimitriandrosehathaway: K. LETS GO!!!!!!**

**Me: Oh. Before I leave to find Bob. You have to review otherwise we will never find Bob.**


	2. Ash's pov first mornin'

**Me and my friend just saw Remember Me. It was a sad but good movie.**

**dimitriandrosehathaway: Omg its me!!! LOL omg Remember Me was such a sad movie the ending was VERY sad. I cried and so did Kendra... Mwhahahaha...**

**me: she is right. believe me.**

**dimitriandrosehathaway: OMG its me again!!! such a nice line Kendra :DD Ok I'm takin over the disclaimer since your at my house :)) Kendra nor me owns Twilight... I don't even own Vampire Academy *starts sobbing***

**me:Thanks Ash. BUT... CALM DOWN. K?**

**dimitriandrosehathaway: Ok then. fine.**

**#Ashleigh's point of view#**

_How many I told ya's  
And start overs and shoulders  
Have you cried on before  
How many promises be honest girl  
How many tears you let hit the floor  
How many bags you packed  
Just to take 'em back, tell me that  
How many either or's  
But no more,  
If you let me inside of your world  
There'll be one less lonely girl Oh ah ah  
I saw so many pretty faces  
Before I saw you, you  
Now all I see is you  
I'm comin for you(I'm comin for you)  
No no  
Don't need these other pretty faces  
Like I need you  
And when your mine in the world  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

"Oh great another year of school...ugh," I exclaimed. "OH CRAP!! I think Renesmee's picking me up..crap.."

I got up and ran to the bathroom. " Crap!... MOM!!!! I HAVE TO GET IN THERE NOW!!!!!"

"JEEEZ. I was almost dome. NOW, be quiet. Logan has to get his sleep for his first day of 4th grade." My mom said as she got out.

I got dressed in my skinny, black jeans and my favorite top that said _I kissed a vampire and I liked it _and my black high top converse_._ Then I ran to the kitchen. I got some scrambled eggs and bacon.

" Would you like me to drop you off at school?" Mom asked.

" NO mom. Don't you remember that Nessie and Bella are going to pick me up?"

"Sorry sweetie I forgot."

Then I heard my cell phone ringing and It was Renesmee calling me. "Ok we'll be there in about a quarter of a second.. Ok were here." Ok that was weird..I thought to myself.

I walked out to Edwards volvo. I had to admit it was a pretty sweet car.

"Hey," Renesmee said once I got in to the car. I nodded to show that I realized she was there. Now we were off to pick up Kendra...

**Mwhahah I (ash) wrote most of this chapter and we didn't know what else to write about.. Sorry it was short! Blame Kendra its all her fault!!!!! She said thanks :DD Review!! I don't want her to feel mad LOL.**


	3. first day: morning kpov

__

**I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**#Kendra's point of view#**

_Just might be paranoid_

_I'm avoiding the lies_

_Cause they just might slip_

_Can someone stop the noise?_

_I don't know what it is_

_But I just don't fit_

_Consider me destroyed_

_(Consider me destroyed)_

_I don't know how to act_

_Cause I lost my head_

_I must be paranoid_

_(Must be paranoid)_

_And I never thought it would come this_

_I'm paranoid_

_Stuck in a room of staring faces_

_Caught in a nightmare, can't wake up_

_If you hear my cry, running through her street_

_I'm about to freak, come and rescue me_

_Just might be paranoid, yeah_

_(Might be paranoid)_

_I'm avoiding the lies_

_Cause they just might slip_

_Can someone stop the noise?_

_(Someone stop the noise)_

_I don't know what it is_

_But I just don't fit_

_Consider me destroyed_

_(Consider me destroyed)_

_I don't know how to act_

_Cause I lost my head_

_I must be paranoid_

_(Must be paranoid)_

_I never thought it would come to this_

_I'm paranoid_

I so love my alarm. OH MY GOD!!! I have to get ready before Nessie gets here. I got my clothes and got change. I chose a my fav pair of jeans with rhinestones on the back pocket, a light blue tank over a black tie, and my favorite pair of flip-flops. I pulled some of my hair back and ran to the kitchen.

"Here you go Kendra. Toast with brown sugar on top." My mom said when I sat down at the island.

"Thanks mom." I answered back. I stuffed my face with the toast.

"Good Morning, Puddin'head." My dad said. He has to drive my brother to his first day in middle school.

"Pickle brain. POCK."

_Honk honk honk honk_

Oh man. "I have to go."

I ran out of the house and got in the Volvo.

"Hey!" Bella, Nessie, and Ash said.

"Hey." I said back.

"I hope you're not going to forget about us." Nessie asked me. I had no idea what she was talking about.

.......

OMG!! How did she know.

"How did you find out Nessie?" I asked.

"How do you think I know Kendra?"

......

Oh no. I talked to Rico when we got are schedules for school. Then me and Ash went to the Cullen's house. We talked about are schedules and Edward must have heard my thoughts. "Hey. You know I would never forget you two. Hey, we are in all the same classes except for when me and Nessie are in band. We will be great."

"Ok, I believe you." Nessie said. We all laughed and hugged each other.

"Well... We are here." Bella said.

"Man. I cannot believe it." Ashleigh said.

We all got out of the Volvo and everyone was staring.

"BYE!!" We all said to Bella.

We went to are lockers which are right beside each other. Then we went to are first class.

**Homeroom.**

* * *

**hope you loved it. what do you think will happen next or later in the story. Please review, review, review, review.**


	4. OH MY GOD!

**Hope you liked the first 3 chapters from this story. It is going to get very interesting.**

**I do not own Twilight. *sigh***

***Ashleigh's pov***

"How do you think school went today Ash?" My BFF Kendra asked me on the bus.

"I thought it was ok. It was not what I expected." I told her.

"Well I thought it was cool."

We got off the bus and walk the rest of the way to my house. We got in the house and my cat attacked me.

"AAAHHH!!! TIA!! GET OFF!!" I screamed.

We then went up to my room and went on the computer.

_**30 minutes later**_

"Do you want a drink Kendra?" I asked.

"Yah. Cream soda please." Kendra said. That's her normal.

I went down to the kitchen and opened the fridge. I got out the cream soda Duck (Kendra) wanted and got me a lemonade. I turned to the counter to get some cups when…..

_ROAR! ROAR! ROAR! ROAR! ROAR! ROAR!_

"What the freak?" I said under my breath.

I ran up to my room, where I think I heard the noise. I opened the door and could not believe what I saw.

**Mwahahahahahahahaha. Sorry I ended it with a cliff hanger. It just seemed right. What do you think will happen? PM me what you think and I might put you in the story.**

**REVIEW.**

**REVIEW.**

**REVIEW.**

**REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Sorry for not updating in a while. Well... here it is.**

__

**I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

***Kendra's POV***

"Do you anything to drink, Kendra?" Ash asked.

"Yah. Cream soda please." I said. I then started to feel really weird. I then felt like I would explode. I then in an instant felt better but heard a ripping noise and I looked in the mirror she had on the wall.

"_ROAR! ROAR! ROAR! ROAR! ROAR! ROAR!_" I could not believe what just came out of my mouth. I could not believe how I look. I look like a wolf. All of a sudden Ash came in the room. How am I suppost to talk to her?

"Who are you? How did you get in here? I going to get the neighbor." She yelled.

I then ran to the door and made her get in the corner. I ran to my phone and texted her with my nose:

_It's me Kendra. I turned into a wolf. You need to call and get Jake over her NOW!_

"But you know I don't like him. Why do I have to?"

I growled at her.

"Ok. Ok. I'm going."

She left the room and I could hear her go to the backyard. She dialed Jacob's number and I knew it was hurting her.

"Hello?" I could hear Jake on the other end of Ash's phone.

"It's me Ashleigh."

"Oh, hey. What's up?"

"Well... It hard to describe, so you need to get over here know."

"Your house?"

"Yep."

"K. I'll be there in a minute."

I heard Ash put her phone in her pocket and her walking. Just like Jake said, in a minute, a motorcycle was in the backyard and heard it turn off.

"K. I'm here, what is it?" Jacob said.

"Just follow me." I could tell by her voice that he had his shirt off.

They walked in the house and climbed up the stairs. They were behind the door when they stopped. Ash opened the door and I could see their faces.

"This is Kendra." Ash said, "She told me to get you over here."

"Ok. Well... you two turn around while I change to a wolf."

We both turned and I could hear Jakes voice in my head.

"_Ok Kendra. I am going to help you change back to human. Just listen very carefully."_

"_Ok, I will."_

"_The only step is to just calm yourself down and think of a happy moment."_

I closed my eyes and just thought of my little cousin when she was born. Then I could feel my body changed and I opened my eyes and I looked down and I was normal. I then ran into Ashleigh's bathroom.

"Ash can I borrow a pair of clothes?"

"Yah, sure. Just a sec."

I came out and felt better and angry.

"Jake, can you drop me off at my house?"

"Yah, sure."

I grabbed my bag and got on Jake's bike. He got on and we left. We were at my house in like 5 mins, maybe less. I got off and said bye. I stormed into my house to the living room where my mom and dad.

"How could you guys do this to me."

"What are you talking about?" My mom asked.

"Let me say this very simple. I'm a werewolf."

"Oh that. How did you find out." My dad asked.

"I changed. So now, which one of you have the werewolf gene?"

"Well neither of us do." My mom said.

"Wait... what do you mean. I don't understand."

"Well I had a boyfriend before your dad and I knew he was a werewolf but then I got pregnant with you. But he died a few days after I found out and then I met your father and it all fell into plan. I had you a few weeks after are wedding."

"So your saying that dad is not my dad. I can't believe you would keep that secret from me. And Danny." I ran out, grabbed my phone, and dialed the first number I saw.

"Hey Kendra. What's up."

"Can you come a pick me up." It was Esme.

"Yah, sure be there in a sec. I was just shopping."

She got there and I got in her car. On the way to the Cullen's house I called Rico and told him to meet me at their house. We got there and when we got to the living room, everyone was there.

"Kendra. Don't worry we don't care what you are, we will always consider you as part of our family." Carlisle said.

"And we will all help you." Nessie said.

"And we will work on some stuff every weekend starting this weekend." Jake said.

"Kendra. I will always love you no matter what. You are my soul mate." Rico said like he could tell what I was thinking, He gave me a kiss and gave me a hug. Then everyone joined in.

"I'm glad you guys are part of my family." I said with such happiness in my voice.

* * *

**Well wasn't the wait worth it. It ends on a happy note. Please review. I need it REAL BAD. Well bye for now. HAPPY SUMMER!**


	6. Some One New

**Hey guys. I hope you liked the last chapter. Here's the next one.**

__

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

_*Previously. Kendra's POV *_

"Kendra. Don't worry we don't care what you are, we will always consider you as part of our family." Carlisle said.

"And we will all help you." Nessie said.

"And we will work on some stuff every weekend starting this weekend." Jake said.

"Kendra. I will always love you no matter what. You are my soul mate." Rico said like he could tell what I was thinking, He gave me a kiss and gave me a hug. Then everyone joined in.

"I'm glad you guys are part of my family." I said with such happiness in my voice.

_*3 weeks later*_

"Well you learned really fast." Jacob said after a practice, "Even faster than me."

"Well… you just don't know… I'm a fast learner." I said as I climbed the steps up to the Cullen's house.

I have been practicing for 3 weekends and I have never felt better. I plopped down on the couch next to Rico and gave him a kiss.

"Well you have done really well with your practice." Esme said as she came in the room to watch Emmett and Jasper do _Just Dance_ on the wii. It is so funny. If only Ashleigh was here, but I guess she has some big plans. The weird thing is that Edward is not here either. He's not even out hunting. Emmett and Jasper finished their song. The funny thing is that Emmett won.

"Man that was fun." Emmett said as he sat down, "I think I will go for a hunt. Want to join Kendra?"

"No I'm no felling like blood right now." I said jokingly. Emmett laughed and left with Jasper.

Renesmee came down stairs and had a seat next to me. Then out of the blue, Ashleigh comes through the door.

"KENDRA! KENDRA! KENDRA! GUESS WHAT?" She literally screamed.

"Um, your stepmom died?" I wasn't sure but she would be excited about that.

"NO BUT I WISH. DIMITRI IS HERE!"

I could not believe her. "Are you sure?"

"YES I'M SURE!" She said like I was stupid. "I SAW HIM AT THE STORE!"

I believe her. She would be excited about that. "Well… did you talk to him?"

"No. I was too nerves. But I toke a pic of him on my phone." She showed me the pic and he was cute. I turned to look at Rico and I could tell by his face that he was not a fan. I laughed and gave him a kiss. He knew I only loved him. Then me, Ash, and Nessie danced to a song on _Just Dance._ All three of us tied which was funny. Soon Ashleigh got a text from her mom saying dinner was ready, so Emmett drove me, and Ash to Ash's house.

"So how was your day girls?" Ashleigh's mom asked as we ate dinner.

"It was fine. I'm doing much better ate the changing from human to wolf and back." Ash's mom is the only adult that knows I'm a werewolf other then my parents.

"It was fine." Ashleigh said. She must not have wanted her mom to know about Dimitri.

We finished dinner in silence and went up to Ashleigh's room.

"Why didn't you tell your mom about Dimitri?"

"She wouldn't believe me."

"Don't think like that Ash. She believed us when we told her about the Cullen's."

"Yah, but she knows about them. She knows nothing about Dimitri."

"Well then, fine. We should get to bed. We have school tomorrow."

"Ok."

* * *

**What do you think about that? What will happen at school? Will Ashleigh talk to Dimitri? Will any of these questions be answered? YES! The second and third one will be answered in the next few chapters, but the first one will be answered if you review. SSOO… REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so my bff really wants this chapter.**

**I don't own twilight or Dimitri.**

_*APOV*_

School again. I look over and Kendra is already dressed and is working on her laptop. She then looked up and smiled at me. I got up and got ready. I then worked on a story I have been writing for this site. My mom then was ready and dropped us off at school. Me and Kendra meet Nessie at are lockers.

"Hey guys." Renesmee said.

"Hey." Me and Kendra said together.

We got all of are things and went to home room. I sat down and started to work on the project. Then Nessie and Kendra came in the room. They both walked to their seats which were beside me.

The teacher started to talk. "We have a new student today. Treat him with respect."

OMG! I could not believe it. It was Dimitri. He was walking in my direction. He then sat down in the seat in front of me. I looked over at Nessie in shock and she was to. I turn around and he was looking at me.

"Hi. I'm Dimitri Belikov. You think you can show me around?" He asked.

"Yah, sure." I said in amazement.

_*Lunch Time*_

Me and Dimitri walked with are lunch trays to my normal table. I could see Kendra, Rico, and Nessie.

"Hey guys. Have you meat Dimitri?" I said as we both sat down.

"Oh yah. You're in a few of my classes." Kendra said.

I looked at Rico and I could tell that he was not happy that Dimitri was sitting with us. Kendra saw his face and knew it too. She then gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered something to him. We then just talked about different things like, Dimitri talked about his old life and why he moved here.

Lunch was over and I showed Dimitri to the rest of his classes and he asked me if he could come over to my house and I said yes. Dimitri, Kendra and I got on the bus and then walked to my house.

"Ash. Can I see you in your room? Alone." Kendra asked me.

"Sure. You can watch some TV Dimitri." I told him.

I followed Kendra to my room and wondered what she wanted to talk about.

She closed the door and started to talk. "Ash. You know that he is a dhampir, just like Nessie and that means that he should know about _all_ of us."

"Your right, but we need to see what everyone else says." I told her wondering what everyone would think.

"Well if everyone is there, then we should tell them now," Kendra said.

"K," I then called Nessie and she said that everyone was there. I asked her is Emmet could pick us up and she said he will be there as fast as he can. When I hung up the phone, I knew that he was here already. Kendra and I went down stairs and saw that Dimitri was still watching the TV. We told him we were going to a friends and he followed. We got into Emmet's jeep and went to the Cullen's house.

**What did u think i will try and put another up tuesday or Wednesday. bye :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**K guys my friend wants me to update again.**

**I don't own Twilight**

_*APOV*_

We went inside and everyone looked like they were ready to kill.

"NO! HE IS GOOD!" I yelled cause I knew them.

"What is he?" Carlisle asked.

"He is just like Nessie. He is no harm," Kendra said in such a calm voice.

"Well I guess he is ok but we can't promise anything. He will have to prove himself."

"Ok. I will show you I am no harm," Dimitri said.

We all then just talked. It must mave been about midnight since Kendra fell asleep.

"Hey Ash," Dimitri whispered to me. "Can I talk to you outside?"

"Yah sure," I whispered back. We then went outside and went to the little clearing by the house and looked at the sky. We ended up being there for 30 mins without talking.

"So, what did you want to talk about Dimitri?" I asked looking at him.

"Oh. Yah. I was lost in the view." He said as he looked at me. OMG I can't tell if he's talking about me or the sky. "Well, I have been watching you for a week now and I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?"

OMG! What should I say? "Yes. I would love to."

**Well I know it is short but I can't think of anything else. And don't yell at me ash. Try and update again soon but just mot tonight. Bye**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. I need to have readers other then my bff. I won't write anymore after this chap if no one else reviews.**

**I don't own twilight.**

**Ash: Do you own Dimitri?**

**Me: no**

**Ash: do I own Dimitri?**

**Me: no ash.**

* * *

_*APOV*_

It is Christmas. I can't believe how fast time can go. It seems just like yesterday that my boyfriend, Dimitri, came to Wilmington and asked me to go out with him. This Christmas will be awesome. We get to go up to Forks and see Charlie and - and - _the werewolves. _OMG I hate that, but I'm working on it since Kendra is one now. I'm packing my things and Kendra's at her house packing her stuff without her parents there. She is still mad at them and is still living with me. AND DIMITRI IS COMING WITH US. He says that he is going to protect me but I know he is just going for the fun of it.

_Later in Forks_

It is Christmas Eve and everyone is here for the party.

"Everyone gather in the living room. It's time for presents," Esme rang out.

We all went in there and we all sat in one horseshoe around the tree, which was almost buried by all of the presents. Kendra was toward the end sitting with Rico. I was sitting by Charlie and Dimitri. Billy was the one handing out the gifts and called everyone to get them. Kendra got a charm bracelet which was from me, and I had one that matched. She also got a pair of boots that she has always wanted, which was from Rico. And her last one was from all the Cullen's and it was a bag that she could never have the money for (It was Alice and Nessie that picked it out, and they just put it as from everyone.).

I got this The Sims game, which is from Kendra. I got some awesome shirts that I have wanted forever, from Nessie. I then opened my last present which was from Dimitri. It was a beautiful diamond necklace. It was in the shape of a B.

"It's for both of our last names," He told me as he put it around my neck. We then keep giving each other a kiss at random times while everyone else was opening their presents. When everyone was done, they all scattered everywhere. Dimitri then took me to this room but we stopped at the doorway. he pointed upward. I looked up and saw that there was mistletoe. we then kiss for what seemed like hours.

* * *

**Sorry it ended like this but it works.**


	10. ASHLEIGH!

**Hey guys. I'm going to get so much candy tomorrow with my bff. And I also get to spend the night. Yay.**

**I don't own twilight or Dimitri.

* * *

**

_*APOV*_

It is February and today will be mine and Dimitri's first Valentine's Day together. I am just getting ready for school when I heard a knock at the door. I was the only one that could get it since my mom already left and Kendra was busy getting ready in the bathroom. I ran down to the door thinking it was Dimitri, but when I opened it, it was Michael's girlfriend.

"HI. You're Ashleigh? Right?" she asked but it can't remember her name.

"Yah. I'm Ash." I said.

"Well do you want a ride to school?"

"I don't know, my boyfriend was going to pick me and my friend up and -"I was starting to get dizzy like I was about to faint.

_*KPOV*_

I got out of the bathroom fully ready when I saw that ash was not in our room but her bag was still here. I went down stairs and saw that she was not eating breakfast. But then I saw the door open. Then I walked over to the door to see what was up with it being open. I look out and I saw two men caring Ashleigh into a car. She must have been out cold since it looked like she was all limp and they were struggling to get her in the car. I wanted so bad to turn wolf and save her but there was too many people around that could see. I ran to them using all the might I had but they started to drive at full speed when I got to the spot I saw her. I stopped knowing I could not catch up unless I was wolf. I ran back to the house and got my phone.

_*DPOV*_

I was on my way to pick up Ash and Kendra when I got a call.

"Hello?"

"DIMITRI! YOU NEED TO GET OVER HERE RIGHT AWAY! THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH ASH!" Kendra screamed into the phone.

"Ok I'll be there as fast as I can," I then sped up and got to their house. I could see Carlisle's car and Emmet's jeep in front of the house. I ran into the house to find Kendra and Jacob in wolf form.

"What's wrong?"

* * *

**Sorry its short, i had to finish and get it save before class ended. Update soon, but not tonight. bye. 3  
**


	11. ASHLEIGH! part 2

**I'm back with another chap. My friend keeps telling me to update, so I am. School is crazy right now. Having exams all week and just finished my exam for computer. Here is the continuation.**

**I don't own twilight or Dimitri.

* * *

**

_*Last time*_

_**DPOV**_

"Ok I'll be there as fast as I can," I then sped up and got to their house. I could see Carlisle's car and Emmet's jeep in front of the house. I ran into the house to find Kendra and Jacob in wolf form.

"What's wrong?"

_*Continuation*_

After I asked my question, Edward came running in. I think he is going to talk for Kendra.

"Kendra said that she came out of the bathroom and couldn't find Ash," Edward said. "Then she saw that the door was open and saw 2 guys trying to put here into a car. She couldn't get to the car before it sped off."

"We are going to get the scent of the car but it has to be at night." Carlisle said as he walked in. We couldn't wait till night.

"NO! We can't wait till night. You don't know what those people could do to her from now and till when every, we find her." I said. Kendra then left the room and came back in her human form.

"Dimitri, I know you want to find Ash as fast as you can. So do I, but we have to find her without us showing who we really are. Just trust be Dimitri, she will be fine."

_**APOV**_

I woke up to the sound of horn. I look around and found that I'm in a car somehow. All I remember was that Micheal's girlfriend was at my door and asked if I wanted a ride. But then I somehow feel asleep.

"Well, well. your up." Said some man.

"Ah yes your up." said another man.

"I don't think we put enough sleeping stuff into her." I heard the two guys whisper.

"Where are we?" I asked as i keep looking around and saw that we must be in a trafic jam. It also looks like we are by Kings Island.

"You don't need to know." I then felt dizzy again. and felt like i wanted to sleep again.

_*Later that night*_

_**KPOV**_

I was able to smell ash and could tell that she was heading to the highway. I got into the jeep and we were off. When we got to the highway I could tell that they were going to Cincinnati. We headed that way but then i lost the scent.

"I guess we will just have to wait and see if anything comes up." I said. I could tell what Dimitri's face looked like without even looking. "Dimitri, you now we are all trying are best."

"I know." He said

* * *

Sorry its short but i want to do funner stuff and the next chap will be set a few days later then this. AND DON'T BUG ME ABOUT IT ASHLEIGH!


	12. ASHLEIGH! part 3

**Hello the two people that read this.**

**I don't own Twilight or Dimitri.

* * *

**

_**APOV**_

I wake up once more to find out that I'm tied to a chair in the middle of an empty room. Then a door opens right behind me but I can't see them. Then two really tall guys walk in front of me and separate to show a girl standing behind them. It was Viviana, Micheal's girlfriend.

"Why did you bring me here Viviana?" I said coldly.

"Well, you haven't figured it out?" She said. "I brought you here to kill you."

OMG she wants to kill me, but why? "Why do you want to kill me?"

She moved closer to me. "I want to kill you so then your boyfriend can suffer like I did."

"What do you mean suffer?"

"I want him to suffer like I suffered when Michael died trying to protect you and your friend, which makes me realize that I should have brought her too." OMG this girl is insane.

"Michael died from an animal attack." I hope to change her mind.

"Oh just save your breath Ashleigh. I know that Michael was a werewolf and that he was going to help kill the vampire that was going to kill you and Kendra. And besides, I realized that Michael didn't love me as much as he loved you." Michael loved me? "He kept talking about you and so I just acted like I didn't care. But I knew that I need to get rid of you so he could pay more attention to me. But since he died trying to protect you, then it gave me a bigger reason to kill you. So now your friends have until noon tomorrow to save you, and if they don't come, your dead."

**_KPOV_**

It has now been two days since Ash was taken. I left a note for Ashleigh's mom saying that Ash and i went with Dimitri and the Cullens to see my grandparents, but we are accually at the Cullens trying to find Ash.

Me, Dimitri, Nessie, Alice, and Edward were in the living room just watching tv. Then Alice had this weird look on her face and I could tell by Edward's face that Alice is having a vision.

"Alice, what is it?" I asked. I hope that it was something about Ash.

"Its Ash. She is in a warehouse in Tennessee. And they are going to kill her if we don't make it there by noon tomorrow." Alice said with a sad tone to here voice.

We all jumped up and then everyone came into the room. We then choose to go in two separate cars. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Jacob, and Nessie would go in Calisle's car and Emmet, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Dimitri and I would go in Emmet's jeep.

We headed to the center of Tennessee. When we got there, we decided that me and Dimitri should go in first and i will go in as a wolf. We headed in and we saw that there was a small room in the corner and we knew that Ash was in there. I changed back and we them stormed into the room. Ash was tied to a chair in the middle of the room facing away from us.

"Ashleigh?" Both me and Dimitri said together.

"Kendra! Dimitri!" She said. It sounded like she was crying before we got here.

Both me and Dimitri ran over to her and hugged her. We untied her and ran out of the room. We then were stopped by a big, ( and I mean BIG) group of what i could tell were vampires. I knew we were in trouble, so i said in a low voice, "We need help." I knew that would work cause them everyone was in the warehouse. I had Ashleigh behide me.

"Kendra, it was Viviana. She was the one that took me. She knew what Micheal was and she wants to kill both of us." She wispered.

Dimitri heard and got Nessie.

"Take Ashleigh to a place about 200 miles away from here." He said. She took Ashleigh and they left. I then transformed and started to kill the vampires. Then there were werewolves that started to come.

"Well, well. The calvory has arrived." I know that voice. I turned around fast and saw Viviana. She must have had herself turned into a vampire. I knew i couldn't attach her my self. I got Edward to come over and I had Dimitri by my side. We then attacted her. Edward and Dimitri held her and i ripped her head off. I knew that i needed to do that. The guys finished her off and i helped the other. When it was all done, we burned all of them and left the fire to burn the building. We then went to find Nessie and Ash and found them. Dimitri and I were so happy that Ashleigh was safe.

* * *

**So what do u think? Do u think i sould make the fight scene in Ashleigh's point of view? bye**


	13. ASHLEIGH! part 3 APOV

**Hi there. It is stinken windy outside and its suppose to rain. It just like the wind storm 2 years ago. I will make some things clear for dimitriandrosehathaway.**

**1~ we didn't have any clues, so we were waiting for something to come up.**

**2~ you will have to wait to see what happen to you in the future.**

**NOW I don't own twilight or Dimitri (p.s. neither does my friend or my computer teacher.)**

* * *

_*Previously*_

_**APOV**_

I wake up once more to find out that I'm tied to a chair in the middle of an empty room. Then a door opens right behind me but I can't see them. Then two really tall guys walk in front of me and separate to show a girl standing behind them. It was Viviana, Micheal's girlfriend.

"Why did you bring me here Viviana?" I said coldly.

"Well, you haven't figured it out?" She said. "I brought you here to kill you."

OMG she wants to kill me, but why? "Why do you want to kill me?"

She moved closer to me. "I want to kill you so then your boyfriend can suffer like I did."

"What do you mean suffer?"

"I want him to suffer like I suffered when Michael died trying to protect you and your friend, which makes me realize that I should have brought her too." OMG this girl is insane.

"Michael died from an animal attack." I hope to change her mind.

"Oh just save your breath Ashleigh. I know that Michael was a werewolf and that he was going to help kill the vampire that was going to kill you and Kendra. And besides, I realized that Michael didn't love me as much as he loved you." Michael loved me? "He kept talking about you and so I just acted like I didn't care. But I knew that I need to get rid of you so he could pay more attention to me. But since he died trying to protect you, then it gave me a bigger reason to kill you. So now your friends have until noon tomorrow to save you, and if they don't come, you're dead."

_*now*_

I keep crying for some reason and I don't know why. I looked over at the clock and it said it is 4:30 in the morning. _They're not going to make it._ Some voice in my head said. _They will too, make it._ This has been going on for 2 hours strait. I felt tired from all the crying I have done.

I woke up about 3 hours later. I started to cry again, when I heard the door open.

"Ashleigh?" It was Kendra and Dimitri.

"Kendra! Dimitri!" I yelled with glee. They then came over and hugged me. They then got me untied and we left the horrible room. But we were then stopped by a big group of vampires. Kendra then whispered something but it was too low for me to tell. Then all of a sudden, the Cullens were around us. I was behind Kendra when everyone was fighting. I kept me gaze on Dimitri and fell even more in love with him. He was kicking some much butt. But then the werewolves started to join and I knew that they were Viviana's.

"Kendra, it was Viviana. She was the one that took me. She knew what Micheal was and she wants to kill both of us." I told Kendra. Nessie was then beside me.

"Take Ashleigh to a place about 200 miles away from here." Dimitri told Nessie.

She dragged me out of the warehouse and I couldn't see because of the sunlight. We went to Calisle's car and drove some were.

After an hour and a half everyone found us. I was so happy to be safe and be with my friends and family.

* * *

**How was that? Well yesterday was **_**the best. **_**We had to be down in the locker rooms for 45 mins (which seemed like forever) because of the storm moving so fast and the put us under a tornado warning just to keep us safe. But I guess they said that the storm was moving fast. We had a gust of 71 m/h. and this one town had 81 m/h. how crazy does that sound? Well I might not update for a little bit cause I don't know what to do for the next chap. So, Bye.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys I will start the next chap. I am so board and I will have to say that this story is coming to an end. But I got a surprise at the end that ONLY I know.**

**I don't own anything except for Ash, Kendra, and Rico.**

* * *

_*KPOV*_

Today is my birthday, and Rico is going something special. Ash is helping put my hair into loose curls, so it would look natural. I then Rico made it to the house.(Ashleigh's house since I'm still made at m parents.) We had a little lunch party at Don Pablo's with Ash, her mom, and her brother. They sang this Spanish birthday song gave me some dessert. We then went to the mall that was near by and Nessie, Alice, Rosalie, Bella, and Esme meet us there. We got a ton of stuff. When we got back, Rico and I went for a walk. He took me to the main part of town and we went into the deli. I got a hot chocolate and her got some hot tea. We sat a just chatted but i had a feeling that something bad was going to happen and it would be in a few months.

The next day was a Saturday, so i just sat on the balconyand read a book. I also watched the sun rise which is always beautiful. I then went inside to find Ashleigh still asleep, so i sneak really quietly down stairs. I got the paper and could not believe what i saw on the front page.

**Person killed by Animal Attack**

I can't believe it. I knew something was up since there was like no animals that would attack people in the county, and they wold only do that as a disguise, so no one would know the real story. I then ran up stairs.

"Ashleigh, get up!" I was shaking her like a toddler with a doll.

"What is it?" She mumbled.

"We have to leave RIGHT NOW!"

"Where? Whats wrong?"

"We need to have a big meeting. With everyone. Get dressed fast and tell Dimitri to meet us at the Cullen's." I then ran into the bathroom and got changed as fast as i could. When i got out Ash was just getting dressed. I then called Rico and told him to meet us. I then called Edward if he could pick us up. I then put the paper in my purse. When he got there we jumped in and was at their house in less then 2 mins.

We all gathered around and everyone keep asking my why we needed a meeting and what it was about.

"OK. I know you all are wondering and i will tell you AND show you." I pulled out the paper to show everyone. They all knew what it meant too.

"Who do you think it was?" Esme asked.

"I don't know. But i know that we don't know them, and they don't know us." I said as i turned to everyone.

"I think we need to wait and see if this happens again and if it does, then we can worry about it." Carlisle said. "Are we all clear?"

"Yah, I guess." Everyone said.

* * *

**What do you think? What is it? Is it nothing or is it something? You guys will guess and then i will put the next chapter up. REMEMBER review review review.  
**

**'m lookin' for a road  
Might be dirty, might be gravel  
I'm lookin' for a road  
Only I'm suppose to travel  
Might be right around a corner  
Might be a thousand miles to go  
But I'm gonna keep on lookin' for that road**

I'm lookin' for a sky  
Where I can see forever  
I'm lookin' for a sky  
That leads straight up to heaven  
I'm gonna climb up every mountain  
Til my soul begins to fly  
Yes, I'm gonna keep on lookin' for that sky

**Don't for get to say what the name of the song is and who sings it, then u will be in my story if you are the first person to get it right.**


	15. Summer Time

**Hey I guess this will be my last chap cuz I can't think of anything else.**

**I don't own twilight or Dimitri, but I do own Kendra, Ash, and Rico.**

* * *

_*KPOV*_

It's the last day of school and I'm so happy. This means that I will have another whole summer with Rico. Me, Ash, Nessie, Dimitri, and Rico are just sitting in are last class. When the bell rang we all emptied are lockers and saw that Emmett was there to pick us up. We all got in and he droped us off at Ashleigh's house.

We all got in ane threw are stuff into a corner. We walked into the kitchen.

"WHAT are you doin here?" Ash said with a tone to her voice which i knew.

"JACOB!" Nessie yelled and ran to give him a hug.

"Come on and lets watch the movie." Ash said annoyed. We all sat on the two couches and watch a marithon of Harry Potter movies So then we could see the first part of the last movie.

_Next Day_

Me and Ash got up and ready to go over to the Cullen's. Edward picked us up and the guys said they would meet us there. When we got there, the guys weren't.

"I'm going to take a walk." I said as Ashleigh and Edward got to the door.

"K, I'll call you when the guys get here." Ash said.

I walked off and found the medow that i ran to 2 years ago. I sat down and started to read.

* * *

**What do u think of that? Well the last chap so good bye for good. :)**


	16. BIG SURPRISE

**Ok I have the big surprise. I left off the last chapter badly but i had a reason. The chapter after this will continue off of it. And I have changed to name of the story. I have the whole thing planed out.**

**bye**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys did you like the surprise. I hope so. Well here is what will happen next.**

**I don't own twilight or Dimitri, but my friend wishes she did.**

* * *

___Me and Ash got up and ready to go over to the Cullen's. Edward picked us up and the guys said they would meet us there. When we got there, the guys weren't._"I'm going to take a walk." I said as Ashleigh and Edward got to the door.

_"K, I'll call you when the guys get here." Ash said._

_I walked off and found the medow that i ran to 2 years ago. I sat down and started to read._

The all of a sudden my phone rings.

"Hello?"

"KENDRA! YOU HAVE TO RUN! YOUR DAD AND BROTHER ARE DEAD! YOU HAVE TO RUN FROM HIM!" My mom yells to me and I don't understand her.

"Mom, mom. Settle down. Who is _him_?" I ask.

"I think she is talking about me." I turn around and find this burly man with no shirt but shorts on. I hang up the phone and grab my bag.

"Wh- who are you?" I ask as I try to back away.

"Why? Don't you recognize me darling? I'm your biological father." He said.

"NO. NO. You couldn't. He's suppost to be dead."

"Let me tell you this. When I 'died' I was changing." When he put the air quotes around _died_ I knew what he meant.

"So, faked your death. Why would you do that to my mom?"

"I had to. It was part of my plan."

"Well I want nothing to do with it." I then quickly changed wolf, but my bag around my neck and ran. I knew I caught him off guard so I had a good amount of time between us. When I got to the house I put on the extra pair of clothes that I keep near the house. I then run inside and see that the guys were there.

"We have to run, NOW!" I yell to them.

"Well, well, well. I am impressed that you can change like that." Oh no. He caught up. Thats when all the guys get in frount of us, even Dimitri, and Rico.

"Well you must be Kendra's boyfriend." He said as he was looking over at Jake.

"_I'm_ her boyfriend." Rico said as he was in a low crouch, ready to pounce.

"Well I am shocked. Well... come on Kendra, its time to go." Everyone growlecd and started to protect me.

"NO! She not going anywhere." Rico growled.

"Ok then. I guess I will have to force her." He said.

"NO! I'll go with you, just don't fight. "I said as I tryed to break throught the wall of supernatural creatures. I don't want anyone else dead. I have to kill him.

"Thats a good girl." He said with such a evil voice.

_Edward. Tell everyone to stand down. I have a plan and it will work._

Thats when everyone stood down.

_Now I will leave my bag hear and you put some thing that can make a human drowsy and make it seem like their drunk, in it and when I am out the door, have Ash run the bag out to me._

I looked over at him and he gave me a little nod to show that he heard me. We walked outside.

"KENDRA!" I heard Ash yell. "Don't forget your bag." She gave me it. She gave me a smile and a hug. I could tell she was about ready to cry.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." I wispered to her. Then me and my _dad_ turned and ran into the woods. I just hope my plan works.

* * *

**So... how is the chap. Do you like what I did with it. Review.**

**Bye. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

****

****

**I don't own anyone except Kendra, Ashleigh, Rico, and some of the people that are in this chapter.**

* * *

We finally changed back into human form. **(A/N: Kendra does not like to eat when shes a wolf and likes her meat cooked.) **There were clothes there and i put them on. I noticed they were short shorts and a spagety strap tank top. We walked out of the woods and it looked like we were at a camp that i went to when i was a kid but here, it was run down. There were many people running around. all the girls have short hair and they must be like that because they want to keep their coat short when they turned wolf. This is weird because i don't need to do that.

"Since you know so much about being a wolf then you will skip training." He said. I cant believe he hasn't said his name.

We then started to walk down the path to go into the woods on the other side of the camp.

It was a mile before we made it to some cabin.

"This is where you will be staying. Karida will tell you what you are to do here." He then walked away and left me infront of the cabin.

I walked in and saw two sets of bunkbeds. I threw my bag on one of the bottem beds.

"So your the new girl?" I turned around in surpise and saw this girl in the door way to a bathroom.

"Y-yes. My names Kendra." I said not knowing what to say. "You must be Karida."

"Yah. I just don't get why Zazu brought you here." She said as she moved from the door way to one of the top bunks.

"He said that i could skip training and he just brought me here."

"Hhmm, Is that so. Well, come on up and join me and i'll tell you what are job is." I went ahead and jumped up there and sat in front of her.

"Ok, so are jop is to get up at 5 and do what ever Zazu wants untill he goes to bed which can very."

"Got it. Can you tell me what you do in training?"

"Well, he teaches us to change back and forth, teaches to fight, kill vampires,-"

"Vampires!"

"Yah, vampires."

"I know that there are enemy but we can be friends with them."

"Huh, yah right."

"Yah right. I was friends with vampires. I was or am still dating a vampire."

"Wow, Then Zazu must be planing to do something."

We sat there thinking then a thought came into my head.

"He wants to get rid of vampires."

"What are we going to do about it?"

"I have my plans," I said. I jumped off the bed and grabbed my bag. I took out a vile and smiled at Karida.


End file.
